


Akrasia

by Schlaf



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Set during Magician Assemble, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlaf/pseuds/Schlaf
Summary: (n.) lack of self-control.In the corner of the Library, you kissed Tsumugi who was asleep and you made sure Eichi saw it.— Rei/Tsumugi. Set during Element.





	Akrasia

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements
> 
> I'm still new to the fandom and I had my kind friend, [LittleDemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDemy/pseuds/LittleDemy), to beta-read it! I hope I wrote the characters right ;;;;
> 
> The timeline is during the Magician Assemble.

In the corner of the Library, you kissed Tsumugi who was sound asleep and you made sure Eichi saw it. Natsume who almost sneaked out before anyone—except you, of course—could realize also saw it; not that you didn't expect that. The younger boy had a ridiculous constipated face which visually conveyed the _'Though I Understood, WHY HIM?'_ message.

You almost snickered at their reactions. 'Almost' was the keyword here. You had to keep your cool in front of the stupidly wide-eyed Eichi—you swore that you heard several beeping sounds from the Eichi-_kun_ Gauge a little while ago—and lethargically smirked as if you had done the most natural thing to do in the world.

Kissing someone you love romantically was normal, of course. Unless, that person was your ridiculously dense friend who only looked at a certain blond student council president and it took you _nights_ overseas just to stop yourself from gritting your teeth at the thought of your crush obsessing over someone so cruel yet fornlorn like Eichi and you couldn't do anything about it and—

Okay, let's stop this. Keep up your act, Rei. Your message to Eichi was clear: _'although this child is yours, physically and mentally, I won't let you harm him in any way, Eichi. Tsumugi is under my wings, forever and ever, and you don't have the power to change that. I won't let you hurt him more than this.'_

(You did, however, let Eichi betrayed Tsumugi's genuine feelings of friendship and you had to grit your teeth and clench your fists at the poignant image of Tsumugi's false smile on the stage. Natsume placed a hand on one of your fists before you could hurt palm, while Shu patted your shoulders to relax them and Kanata gently rubbed your back. _Your beloved is going to be alright; he's strong; believe in him_, you could hear them silently calmed your enraged self. You quietly thanked them under your breath afterward, and Wataru also flashed you a smile that told you everything had gone as planned, and you should held your head high when you faced Tsumugi again, either it was inside or outside the stage.)

Again, the lethargic smirk was ravishingly engraved on your lips, like a boss you were. You walked past Eichi, who still had the stunned look on his eyes and left the Library before the blond could realize whatever happened before. It could be counted as a sexual harassment and you could be sued for it, although you knew that Tsumugi was far too kind to do that. The next time your crush brought it up, he would probably slipped the topic of the kiss in an idle talk with tone as light as dove's feather, treating it like it was none of his business. The thought of your impetuous action being treated like that made you feel exasperated, but you had to endure it until Tsumugi fell head over heels for you. Oh, you had a lot of plans waiting to be put into action in the future.

You silently licked your lips, then snickered. Slowly and silently pulling the strings until Tsumugi wrapped around your finger? Sounds like a plan.

(However, you failed to see Eichi's reaction afterwards. The blond gently caressed your beloved's lips with his thumb and there was a fiery, pitch-black feelings that slowly but surely emerged inside his heart. He didn't know it was jealousy; not yet. He only knew that he didn't want you to get close to Tsumugi again. Not today, not tomorrow, not forever.)

(Let's just say, when the new semester finally began, you had a powerful rival in this stupid conquest of capturing a dense, bespectacled third year.)

(Natsume still shot you the '_Why, Brother, **WHY**_' look everytime your gaze softened at Tsumugi. Kanata cheered for you in his own way. Shu tried to matchmake you and Tsumugi in his on way too. By the time the third years graduated, only Wataru was passionate enough to hear your rants about how much you loved Tsumugi, which happened almost three days per week.)

.

.

.

**fin.**


End file.
